The Horror movie
by Pearliron
Summary: Numbuh 1 promised Numbuh 3 to let her watch a Rainbow Monkey show. how far could it get? NigelxKuki.
1. Chapter 1

_text in italics - thoughts_

disclaimer: None of_ The Codename: Kids Next Door _characters belong to me, so yeah, you got it, anyway.

**THE HORROR MOVIE...**

While during a mission...

''Numbuh 2! Watch out!'' shouted Numbuh 5

Too late. DCFDTL's robot caught Numbuh 2 and dragged him into their helicopter. Numbuh 4 run after him and caught the helicopter's leg before it flew away. Unfortunately, it didn't make them stop, so the helicopter began flying higher and higher. Numbuh 5 had to think quick, if she didn't want to screw their mission, so she jumped and grabbed Numbuh 4's legs. The DCFDTL wouldn't wait for long, so Numbuh 1 dropped his weapon and luckily caught Numbuh 5's leg.

''Numbuh 3! Quick! Get your rope and throw me the hook!'' - Numbuh 1 hurried her.

Numbuh 3 stood confused for a moment, but answered quickly while pulling the rope from her backpack -  
''Oh, okay, but can I watch the Rainbow Monkey show afterwards?''

Numbuh 1 was already out of Numbuh 3's reach; he hit himself in forehead and yelled angrily:'' Arrgh... all right! Just quickly tie its back–end to the roof!''

Numbuh 3 nodded and threw the rope.

Numbuh 1 managed to catch it and handed it to Numbuh 5, who gave the rope to Numbuh 4. He then hooked it up to the helicopter.

''Hold on, guys!''- warned Numbuh 5.

Attached rope held down the helicopter and Numbuh 1 climbed up to get back Numbuh 2.

DCFDTL's robot however tried to tear the rope using full force, but, unknowingly to the being, that made the helicopter's system overloaded and in a couple of seconds it exploded, throwing the DCFDTL in the skies...

Numbuh 5 had the feeling of being lucky, 'cause their fall hadn't been too deadly. Numbuh 4 grinned.

''Ha! U ain't gonna beat us! Ha! Take that!'' Wally smirked and punched the air.

''Sheesh... '', Numbuh 2 sighed,'' I thought I'm doomed, when the robot caught me!''

''Nu–uh. We are not letting u down.'' Numbuh 5 patted him on shoulder.

''That's right! We're a team, remember?'' - Numbuh 1 agreed.

Numbuh 3 nodded and flashed a big smile.

''Numbuh 5 says: we better get back to the tree house and get ready for our weekly movie night!''

''Yeah!'' Numbuh 2 said showing his fist in the air.

When back in the tree house, Numbuh 1 automatically went to work, while the others got ready for movies.  
Nigel was working, working and working again. Sometimes he didn't even sleep.

''Hey, why ain't u getting ready?''

''Erm... I just decided to work a little, besides, I'm not really into movies...''

''Do as u like... ur the boss.'' Numbuh 5 shrugged and walked off.

The rest of sector V watched Wally's chosen movie "Rocky 3". (Every week 2 operatives bring a movie and this time it was Numbuh 4 and 5's turn.)

Numbuh 3 was annoyed by watching such fighting scenes, so she just played with her rainbow monkey that she had taken with her.

The movie was over; guys went for a brake and got more snacks ready for 5's horror movie.

Numbuh 3 tagged Numbuh 1 on shoulder. He jumped and turned to her.

''Hey, Numbuh 1!''

''Oh, hey Numbuh 3...'' Nigel turned back to the screen.

''Come on, let's watch the Rainbow Monkey show! Remember...? – U promised.''

''Not now, Numbuh 3! Mind, I have a work to do...''

''But... u promised... '' She pleaded with a characteristic sadness in her eyes.

''Yeah, but-''

''**No** buts!-''

'' But-''

''**NOOOOW****!**'' Numbuh 3's now fiery eyes didn't remain unnoticed.

Numbuh 1 shuddered and obeyed Numbuh 3, with that her eyes went back to normal.

_sheesh... girls are so aggressive... _

''Okay!'' she skipped to the couch and sat down between Numbuhs 4 and 5.

Numbuh 1 was bored throughout the show and was glad when it was over. He then stood up, ready to leave back to work, when Numbuh 5 stopped him.

''Where do u think, ur going, mister?''

''Err... to work...?'' he pointed at the computer.

''Nu–uh, me and Numbuh 4 are gonna do that for u. –''

''Wut? I ain't doing no cruddy work!''

''Oh, yes, u are!'' she grabbed Numbuh 4 by his ear.

''Haaay! Lemme go!'' Numbuh 4 protested.

Numbuh 1 tried to sneak off, but Numbuh 5 held him down.

''Oh, no, mister, – ur off watching TV!''

Numbuh 1 finally accepted that he had no chance, so made his way back and sank into the couch.

_Ugh... all these stupid Rainbow Monkey shows..._ the fact that he couldn't work, drove him nuts, even though he secretly didn't hate Rainbow Monkeys all that much...

He sighed and came to a conclusion that he actually needs a brake. Though it didn't make Nigel happy - he's a workaholic, after all...

''Uh, Numbuh 3, could u please get us some popcorn?'' Numbuh 2 suggested.

''Oh-''

Numbuh 2's eyes met the TV screen. Scared, he mumbled: ''Uuuuh... I'd better get... get it myself!'' - And ran to the kitchen.

''Eh- hey, what's up with Numbuh 2!-''

Nigel's sentence was interrupted by a loud 'EEK!' He jumped and turned to Numbuh 3, freaked out by the horror movie, and her standing straight hair up (just like in the mission M.A.C.A.R.O.N.I., where Numbuh 13 broke her vase of Rainbow monkey Lisa).

''E-eh... Num- it's-'' Numbuh 1 tried to find comforting words.

Kuki grabbed his jumper and started to cry hysterically.

Numbuh 1 didn't know exactly what to do, so he slowly put his arms around her and said: ''It's ok, Numbuh 3. what happened...?''

Numbuh 3 tried to explain between sobs: ''... He... he... He killed Rainbow monkey Dorry!'' she started to cry again holding unto Nigel's jumper.

''Shush... it's okay... He'll be alright.'' Nigel looked at her worriedly and massaged her shoulder.

Numbuh 3 just kept crying.

''Uh, H-hey, look! – The big rainbow monkey is winning over the bad guy! U can watch now.'' he pointed at the screen.

''... really? Where?... ...:D '' Kuki removed her arms from Nigel and turned to the TV.

She wanted to cry out 'Yay! ', but she could still see Dorry's death before her eyes, so Numbuh 3 just watched how the big rainbow monkey wins.

A moment later she flashed a weak smile – the rainbow monkey had won. But then again, at the same moment she still remembered Dorry...;(

Numbuh 1 also kept watching the horror movie. It seemed to be pretty cool, only Numbuh 3 just wasn't ready for such harsh moments.

_that's okay,_ He thought. But soon enough his thoughts were interrupted by Numbuh 3, herself. ...--

She screamed and started to cry again. But this time Kuki didn't run for comfort in his arms, she took off to her room.

'_That must've been too much_' thought Numbuh 1, eying more dead rainbow monkeys on the screen.

''Oh, well that's enough! I'll go check out what Numbuh 4 and 5 have done.''

Numbuh 1 went to the screen and saw a very unpleasant sight. – They were _asleep_ during the work...

_ASLEEP! Are u mad, wake up, so I can continue my working...!_

But when Nigel tried to start the computer, he saw a sign: _GO – SLEEP_, left on the keyboard.

_what...?o-O... 'go to sleep' ...?_ '' ugh… oh, fine...'' he sighed.

Numbuh 1 unwillingly left the sleepy-heads AND the computer. But he couldn't sleep... just couldn't. This just wasn't his day...

Before he went in his room and started to work on his papers or something, he decided to check on Numbuh 3. Every time something bad about rainbow monkeys came across her, she seemed to take it hard.

Numbuh 1 knocked on the door. -Nothing... _maybe she's asleep... oh, well... let's just check if she's ok. _He slowly entered the pink, toy crowded room of hers, but she wasn't sleeping in her bed. Actually... she wasn't even sleeping... well... she wasn't even there...!

Numbuh 1 heard a strange noise, which was followed by a sound of a creaky floor. He looked in direction of the sound and followed it. Becoming louder, it led him deep in the toy jungle and stopped at a wall... he looked directly at the corner and saw Numbuh 3 sobbing, shaking, rocking and hugging a rainbow monkey toy. Her eyes were deep. Lost and empty...

Numbuh 1 realized on the spot – _the film had left a bad affection on her..._ He hugged Numbuh 3 and kissed her cheek. (oh the blush!) He let her regain from wandering in space, searching for answers and possibly connecting with Ramon 4... Numbuh 3 felt a sharp change in her. If someone knew how to get her back, then it was Numbuh 1. He knew how loving she actually is, so he reminded her, that she's still on this earth. At least... the body was...  
Numbuh 3 finally returned to reality, shook her head and remembered, what had happened. The pain took up at hurting her. Her eyes started to water and a tear slid down her cheek. Numbuh 1 began getting worried, but was glad to have one of his operatives back. -_sigh- _

''It's ok, hun, it's ok. '' He soothed and waited for a moment, allowing Numbuh 3 to understand his words.

''H-hey, Numbuh 3, u see, the film... it... it was just a film. Nothing of it was real - they pretended. The rainbow monkeys actually are actors. None of them died, they just pretended...'' he was tired of it, but Kuki had to understand or else she might not be ready for their further missions, and Nigel couldn't let that happen.

Numbuh 3 revealed her hurt eyes and asked:'' Really...?''

''Eh-yeah. Rainbow monkeys like to pretend.''

''But... –''

''No, buts.''

''But…-''

''I said it!''

Numbuh 3 knew it was no use arguing anymore, so Nigel gave her a warm hug, which she returned with a big smile.

''Thanks, Numbuh 1!''

'' We're a team. Right? ;)''

Numbuh 3 flashed even a greater smile.

Nigel sighed, winked at Numbuh 3, in that way telling her to keep her chin up, and left.

Kuki smiled and went to her bed... but since Numbuh 1 had already left, the toy jungle was just freaking her out...

Numbuh 1 went to kitchen, tired from Numbuh 3 and her crying. The thought of wasting his precious time let alone made Nigel go nuts... He drank some milk, grabbed few waffles and went to his room to do paperwork. Nope, if u wonder – he still couldn't sleep... and where the hell did Numbuh 2 go! o-O...

After about 45 minutes, someone knocked on Numbuh 1's door. He quickly grabbed a weapon and slowly went into the direction of door.

_What if it's a teenager, who wants to catch me off guard?_

_Slowly... wait for it... wait for it... now!_

Numbuh 1 kicked the door open and almost jumped in surprise - the 'teenager' was just Numbuh 3.

''Err, Numbuh 3! What are u doing here this late! Didn't I tell u to go to bed?''

''But, I _**am**_ going to bed... just... just... I'm scared that something bad will happen to my rainbow monkeys... can I sleep with u...:(…?''

''Err... what, no!''

Numbuh 3 looked so sad... fear practically glittered from her...

''Arrr, all right. But just this once. And please don't make any tea parties, ok?''

''Thanks, Numbuh 1!'' Kuki hugged him.

_gaaah... isn't that enough hugs for today...!?_

Numbuh 1 came to a thought that maybe he could finally fall asleep. He went to his bed, when Numbuh 3, out of nowhere, knocked Nigel down on the bed and laid down next to him.

''Eeh... hehe... '' - this made him embarrassed- '' Um... why don't I just sleep on the floor, and u take the bed, then?''

''Oh, sorry.''

Numbuh 1 shook his head and took few covers from his closet to sleep on.

After a few minutes he was finally asleep, but little did he know, that Numbuh 3 woke up from a terrible nightmare, took blanket from his bed and cuddled up to Numbuh 1 on the floor, where she felt safe and fell asleep dreaming about a tea party with a bunch of nice rainbow monkeys...

(me: so, um. Sorry about the spelling mistakes or anything - just let me know, since this is my first story anyway... be kind, and don't stop here - WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERS!)


	2. Chapter 2

_text in italics - thoughts_

disclaimer: None of_ The Codename: Kids Next Door _characters belong to me, so yeah, u got it anyway.

**THE HORROR MOVIE...**

It was 3 in a morning. Everyone besides Numbuhs 4 and 5 were sleeping. They had a perfect reason for being up so early.

At 2 am Numbuh 5 went to the kitchen for a drink. Coming back to her room, she saw something strange about it. There was something different. Numbuh 5 immediately understood – it was Cree and another teenager. Only Cree could leave a room after her like that. Numbuh 5 pretended that she hadn't noticed a thing, but the fact that she was unarmed and teenagers could get her at any moment freaked her out, so she ran to the nearest room – in this case – Wally's room, woke him up, told to be quiet and explained everything.

''Ugh, wait till I get moi hands on those teenagers!''

''Quiet, Numbuh 4! We have to get us some weapons, they know, I'm here! And what if they get the others while they sleep?'' Numbuh 5 was scared and worried. -_What if..._

Wally was thinking about Numbuh 3. She was alone in her room. At least, he thought so...

''Numbuh 4! We have to do something! Quick, pass me some weapon, I can hear footsteps!''

''No cruddy teenager is goin' to beat mei! Grab these, I'll teach them!'' he then walked to his door, ready to beat them up.

But Numbuh 5 had other thoughts in her head. _Hmmm... How come the emergency lever secretly disappeared right now, when we need it...? Numbuh 2 wouldn't design a tree house with no possibilities to survive in it... hmm... AAAH!_

''Numbuh 4! They are in here!! Run for ur life!!''

''Wut?-''

''Run!!'' she pushed him out of the room and ran, but more teenagers were in her way. She shot some down, but still needed to be covered. Numbuh 4 shot at them like crazy, but they just were too many. Numbuh 5 saw an emergency lever near she was heading to. There were only few steps left, but Chad and Cree were already outside Wally's room. Chad was fighting Numbuh 4, but Cree caught Numbuh 5 by leg, so she wouldn't push the button. Abby was now powerless, since she had lost her armor. Cree suddenly let go of her leg and fell over. Numbuh 5 looked behind and saw Numbuh 2.

''Numbuh 5! Take this weapon and let's run to _M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H._(_Massively Oversized Sooper Quick Undercover Icy Treat Transport On Helio-jets_)!!''

''But what about the others?!''

''We have no time! Let's get the teenagers out of here and notify L-62 till further notice!!''

''But wut if we don't make et?!'' Numbuh 4 worried.

''We have no choice! If we don't get these teenagers away, '' Numbuh 5 shot one down,'' – we can also just give up!'' she explained and jumped in the _M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H._

Numbuh 2 made sure, the teenagers were far enough from the tree house and notified L-62.

Numbuh 1 woke up by the sirens and was surprised to find Numbuh 3 next to him, her hand around him.

''Numbuh 3, wake up! It's L-62!''

But she just turned to the other side, mumbled something and kept sleeping.

''NUMBUH 3!!''

''What?! Where?!'' she jumped, finally waking up.

''It's L-62 – let's run!'' Nigel grabbed her hand and run to the computer. After accessing all the codes, Numbuh 1 checked for intruders. It showed 1 intruder at the central door. He quickly grabbed a weapon and run. _Of course. _It was another teenager. _Just as I thought..._

Nigel took advantage of when the teenager wasn't looking and shot him with _B.L.A.Z.E.R.(Bazooka Lazer Artillery Zaps Enemy Rivals_). The teenager looked angry at Numbuh 1, but was shot down by _M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H._, which almost didn't make it through the door. Sure, it broke a leg or a wing, but landed safely. Numbuh 1 kicked the teenager out, but he managed to shoot Nigel in his shoulder. The door shut.

''Numbuh 1! U okay? Boy, this night was crazy! So many teenagers were here. Sheesh, if I wouldn't have waked up, we'd most probably be dead by now.'' Numbuh 2 sighed.

''Yeah, it's fine. Ok, so there must be something important for them this day, why they would want us to lock down. I don't believe they could be so stupid to get them kicked out. Numbuh 5, have u heard something from ur sister or parents lately,... something strange...?''

''Err, no, but... about 3 days ago, I heard Cree's phone call. She was talking about some kind of TV tower...''

''Now, why would a bunch of teenagers...'' Nigel stopped dead in his tracks...'' Numbuh 5!! They are planning to take over the TV! They will no longer show any cartoons or children movies... they...,'' his eyes widened, ''They are going to make television boring, so we, kids, would have no fun. They know, we gain strength and energy from TV, so we would give up to them, just to have our shows back…''

''What? ... no more... Rainbow Monkey shows...? Waaaaah!! '' Numbuh 3 cried.

Numbuh 1 looked at her pity and turned back to Numbuh 5.

''We have to stop them! Kids Next Door: battle stations!!-''

''Eeh... Numbuh 1. We're locked here till sunrise... '' Numbuh 2 pointed in.

''We'll wait.'' Numbuh 1 crossed his arms and went to the living room. He turned on TV and already felt, how horrible would life be without it. He clenched his fists. _We'll do it._

* * *

''Aaw, Numbuh 3, don't cry!'' Numbuh 5 comforted.

''We'll kick their butts!!'' Numbuh 4 tried to cheer her up.

''Yeah, baby! We'll kick their butts!'' Numbuh 5 agreed.

''Yeah, but... '' Numbuh 3 sobbed '' I won't see the rainbow monkey morning show!!''

''Oh, c'mon, who couldn't let pass of one rainbow dorky show?'' Numbuh 4 questioned.

Numbuh 3's eyes filled with fire, she stood up and screamed at Numbuh 4: ''**MEEEE**!!''

Numbuh 4 mumbled: '' ehehe... um... yeah...''

Numbuh 3's eyes started to water again and she run away.

''Is et just me, or she's takin' et too serious?'' Numbuh 4 left puzzled.

''Naah, she just hasn't slept enough today.'' Numbuh 2 cut in.

* * *

Numbuh 3 was crying silently, cuddled up in a corner. Numbuh 5, while going to the kitchen, saw her. She sighed and went to comfort Numbuh 3.

_U poor little thing..._

Numbuh 5 bent down and pushed Numbuh 3's hair away from her eyes. But she kept crying.

''Shush... don't cry, Kooks –''

''Well how can't I?!'' Numbuh 3 said sarcastically.

Numbuh 5 was surprised, but she shouldn't really – Numbuh 3 sometimes did that. At that moment Numbuh 1 went by and noticed Numbuh 3 crying again.

''Hey, look, I know we're locked here till sunrise and that the show means a lot to u,'' Nigel paused for a moment, thinking before continuing, '' Ok, tell you what – u will stay here. And watch TV, while we are going to teach the teenagers a lesson: to never mess with kids and their TV!'' he stood up triumphal and offered Numbuh 3 a hand. He led her and Numbuh 5 to kitchen, where he was heading to before.

''Erm, don't worry. Have some tea, or go back to sleep. We'll design a plan to get our shows back. Kids Next Door will fight against any adult or teenager tyranny to kids anywhere, anytime.''

Numbuh 3 smiled and drank some water.

''Just remember, that u can't stay home just for that reason every time – ur a Kids Next Door operative first. ''

Kuki sighed waved to Numbuh 5 and went to her room – _sleeeeepy..._

* * *

''Numbuh 1, so, if we go in by plan B, but that doesn't work, than what do we do?''

Nigel looked at the closed window. And said: ''Then I'll do it myself no matter what.''

Numbuhs 2 and 5 exchanged looks, but kept it to themselves. Numbuh 4 cut in: ''We should-''

''Why don't we just call moon base already?'' Numbuh 5 suggested.

''We can't. They have a mission in Japan.'' Numbuh 1 answered still looking at the window.

''Well, will u listen to mei already?! I say – why don't we use the code, Numbuh 5 knows? And then we'd get there before 'em and beat the crud out of those teenagers!!'' Wally said punching the air.

''Nu – uh. Numbuh 5's not allowed to use it under any circumstances.'' Numbuh 5 shook her head.

''But Numbuh 1!'' Numbuh 4 protested.

''We can't.'' Numbuh 1 turned back to the table. ''All right team, let's go in by plan A, if it doesn't work, we do plan B, and if that's not enough we use emergency code Y-66.''

''Numbuh 5's in!''

''Okay, so let's get the weapons!'' Numbuh 2 stated.

* * *

After sunrise, Kids Next Door went to the tower.

Numbuh 3 took a bowl of cereal with her and grabbed remote. She switched on TV, but it didn't work... her eyes saddened. She watched the TV, which showed nothing while she ate her breakfast. Kuki didn't switch it off, hoping, it will show something... _anything,_ _please...:(_ but it was no use.

She walked into her room, played with her rainbow monkeys, but soon stopped, 'cause she felt so tired. _No... energy... _she felt, if it would continue everyday, she would become a zombie. _Kids really gain energy and strength from TV _– Numbuh 3 thought right after a bottle of milk slid out of her hand and crashed. She didn't bother to clean it up – she had very little energy... sinking into the couch, across the TV, Numbuh 3 wished sector V success. She could ask them, how's it going, but Kuki didn't have strength to pick up her walkie-talkie...

* * *

In the TV tower Numbuhs 1, 2, 4 and 5 had a hard fight. They didn't know if they'll make it.

* * *

Back in the tree house, it seemed like hours. Numbuh 3 noticed that the rainbow monkey show was starting in 15 minutes... she waited... waited and waited, till she couldn't look at the screen anymore. It was killing her.

Numbuh 3 tried to imagine that TV would be ok in a minute and that gave her a very little strength. That was enough to walk to the main door, where she waited for the rest of the team to return. But seeing, as her hopes didn't come true, she collapsed on the floor with no energy or strength left...

Seconds later, Sector V crashed in the tree house, luckily all safe, though bruised from the fight, some of them even bleeding.

Numbuh 1 saw Numbuh 3 on the floor and ran to her.

''Numbuh...3? u okay?'' he asked.

When she didn't answer, he took her in his hands, wanted to say or do something, but the TV started to show rainbow monkey morning show. Nigel smiled and looked at the weak Numbuh 3.

''Numbuh 3, '' he said stroking her hair,'' come on, wake up. It's rainbow monkey show...''

Numbuh 3 seemed to regain her senses, while others were looking confused at her:'' W-where...?'', she seemed too weak to talk,'' r...-rainbow monkeys??'' she automatically gained some energy from seeing TV and Rainbow Monkeys, and tried to stand up, but that only caused her to fall back in Nigel's arms.

''Erm. Let me carry u to the sofa.'' Numbuh 1 offered, since Numbuh 3 was too weak to stand. Numbuh 4 was dumbfounded – had he let pass of something?

Numbuh 3 flashed a weak smile, and put her arms around his neck, allowing him to carry her.

''This... '', she began, laying on the sofa,'' Was horrible... I had no energy without TV... ''

Numbuh 5 sighed and Numbuh 4 crossed his arms: '' Wut kind o' crud is this?! We get our TV back, and first thing we watch is the stupid rainbow dorkies?!''

''Well, but-'' Numbuh 1 was cut off by Numbuh 3.

''WILL U SHUT UP?! I'M WATCHING TV!!'' Kuki shouted.

''Seems like someone got her energy back. '' Numbuh 5 snickered and the others laughed.

(me: ok, if you liked it, go to the next chapter. ;) )


	3. Chapter 3

_text in italics - thoughts_

disclaimer: None of_ The Codename: Kids Next Door _characters belong to me, so yeah, u got it anyway.

**THE HORROR MOVIE...**

''Watch it!'' Abby exclaimed while Numbuh 3 cleaned her sore wounds that Numbuh 5 got in the fight.

''Oops, sorry. Okay it's done – here u go. '' Said Numbuh 3 and moved to Wally.

''Ow!'' Numbuh 4 winced as Kuki started at his.

''You just must have a little patience, Numbuh 4! '' Numbuh 3 tried to make him stay still.

''Grr, those cruddy teenagers! Next time I get moi hands on 'em!'' Numbuh 4 was furious.

''Calm down, Numbuh 4! We'll get a chance to kick their butts.'' Numbuh 2 groaned.

''Well, not like u got any cruddy bruises or wounds from fighting!'' Numbuh 4 objected.

''Oh, forget it.-'' Numbuh 2 was cut off by Numbuh 5.

''Hey, guys - guess, what I just found – my long lost candy chest!!'' she smiled while opening it.

''Yay, candy!'' exclaimed Numbuh 3, but all her joy was disturbed by someone impacting the tree house.

... ''That was fun! Do it again! '' Numbuh 3 giggled.

Numbuhs 2 and 5 exchanged looks. Numbuh 5 ran to see what happened, but her track was cut off by a ship, cutting its way into the tree house.

''The Stickybeard!!'' Numbuh 5 called out.

''Numbuh 2 - get us a ship, Numbuhs 3 and 4 – attack.'' Numbuh 1 instructed before grabbing a _S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R (Solid Pine Loaded Artillery Nicely Kicks Enemy Rear)_ and running to help Numbuh 5.

''Muhahahahaa... u didn't think I'd leave without taking ur treasure, now did u?'' Stickybeard laughed.

''Nu-uh. Numbuh 5's not giving u her candy.'' Numbuh 5 objected.

''Huh? My, my, what a nasty tongue my sweet-toothed maiden has. Give me ur candy in peace, and I'll let u and ur friends go.'' He demanded.

''What makes u think we'll let u get us?'' said Numbuh 5 passing her chest to Numbuh 4. He passed it to Numbuh 3, who put it into the truck.

''Eh?'' Stickybeard became angry,'' well, if u don't-'' but before he could end his sentence, Numbuh 5 jumped in Numbuh 2's new creation, it lifted off the ground and they flew off leaving Stickybeard yelling at his crew to get after them.

* * *

''Two trucks?! Numbuh 2! Why for u made it so big?'' Numbuh 1 asked confused.

''Hehe... sorry, this was the first ultra – fast thing I saw, so I just grabbed it.''

''Okay then. But how come we have never used this before..?''

''Oh, this old thing. I created_ T.U.R.B.O.-S.K.Y.T.R.U.C.K_ the week, I had to spend in moon base. Our ship was ruined so I had to make a new one. Numbuh 86 told that it was useless, even though it had these huuuge turbo engines. I still had to get back in tree house, so after I did it, I-'' his story was cut off by Numbuh 1.

''Numbuh 2! Watch out!!'' – Stickybeard had shot them with a giant cannon and before Numbuh 2 had a chance to escape the shot, they crashed on an island. Stickybeard was now pleased with the result and left.

Luckily none of them were injured and they got out to communicate moon base.

''Numbuh 2,'' Nigel said, exploring the island, they crashed, ''Location!''

Hoagie searched for their location, but he found out that his compass had gotten spoiled.

''What?!'' Numbuh 2 was surprised '' Eeh... Numbuh 1..., it seems, we might've crashed on the... Bermuda Island triangle...''

Numbuh 1 was half shocked, half surprised. ''WHAT?!''

''Ehehe... um... that means, we have no chances to contact KND moon base, and the only way to get away from here is to fix _T.U.R.B.O.-S.K.Y.T.R.U.C.K._...'' Numbuh 2 worried.

''Grr... ain't it enough, we're stuck on this cruddy island, and can't communicate; now we can't even get away!!'' Wally panicked.

''Negative, Numbuh 4! We'll get away. Numbuh 2 - how much time do u need to fix this thing?''

''About 24 hours, captain!''

Numbuh 1 sighed: ''Then let's do it!''

Numbuh 4's jaw dropped: ''24 hours?! WHAT, ARE U NUTS?!''

''Calm down, Numbuh 4. We have everything under control. Numbuhs 2 and 5 – go get some 2x4 and start fixing. Numbuhs 3 and 4 – get us food. I'll try to renew signal.'' With this they walked off and left Numbuh 1 exploring on their resources in _T.U.R.B.O.-S.K.Y.T.R.U.C.K._

"_Beds?'' Nigel raised his eyebrow, "Why would Numbuh 2 put 3 beds in the right truck? And what the hell is __**this**__?"__ he wondered, exploring the 2nd truck._

* * *

5 hours later...:

''Ugh, Numbuh 3, it's useless - we'll never find a way back!''

''Silly! I have my watch communicator!''

''NOTHIN' WORKS ON THIS ISLAND!!''

Numbuh 3 shuddered at his yelling and sat down being too tired.

''Numbuh 4? Is that u?!''- Numbuh 3 heard a voice at a distance.

''Numbuh 5...?'' Kuki hoped it was Abby, and that she knew how to get back to the others.

Numbuh 5 came out of bushes.

''Numbuh 5!!'' Numbuh 3 ran to hug her, ''I'm glad to see u!''

''Yeah, well next time u go with Numbuh 4, leave all the communication devices home, I would hear him even if I was deaf.'' Numbuh 5 smirked.

''Oh, u think that will work?''

''Where were u? Numbuh 1 told me to search for u an hour ago.''

''We got lost!''

''Yeah. I'd be home by now, watching moi TV, but no, that Sticky-dork had to get 'ere!'' Wally punched the air.

''Stop whining. Now follow me back to the truck.'' Numbuh 5 rolled her eyes.

* * *

''What happened?'' asked Numbuh 1.

''We got lost in that cruddy island!''

''Oh, well, did u get us any food then?''

''Erm... we got u some bananas, all the rest we kinda… ate...''

Nigel sighed: ''Well, at least we still have Numbuh 5's candy...''

It was late already, Numbuhs 1 and 2 worked on the main truck, while the rest of the team slept in the other truck.

Numbuh 3 woke up at the middle of the night. It was raining. Outside was windy and tree branches brushed against the truck making scary noises. The truck's hatch was open, so the wind made it all even scarier. They were, after all, crashed on_ the_ spooky island triangle...

She grasped at her blanket and turned to Numbuh 5's side to check if she's sleeping, but surprisingly, Numbuh 5 wasn't sleeping next to her... well, she wasn't even here...

Numbuh 3 heard the floor creak and hid under her cover. And only then she remembered that she had left her rainbow monkey at the tree house, and now she was all alone. But the sound became louder, and Numbuh 3 freaked out. She peeked at the door, but they were closed and nobody was in the truck, except Numbuhs 1 and 2, who were sleeping. She heard the sound again, and run to Nigel's bed.

''Numbuh 1!'' – Kuki whispered.

He didn't react, so she tried a little louder: ''Numbuh 1! Wake up!'' – Numbuh 3 hissed shaking him.

''Wha? Where?'' he got up and rubbed his head. Numbuh 3 sighed in relief – she never could wake her sister up when she was sleeping and thank god Nigel could be awakened.

''Numbuh 1, can I sleep with u? The creepy sounds are freaking me out, and Numbuh 5 isn't here... ''

''Ugh, Numbuh 3! ... uh... okay, just let me sleep...'' he mumbled and fell asleep again.

Numbuh 3 cuddled up to him, but couldn't fall asleep. The noises really... and I mean really freaked her out. She waited for about 5 minutes, till she couldn't stand it anymore.

''Numbuh 1...?'' she tagged him on shoulder, but he just turned to another side.

''Numbuh 1, please...'' she tried again, tears forming in her eyes. ''N-Numbuh 1,... please wake up...'' a tear slid down her cheek. Numbuh 1 finally seemed to react.

''What...?!'' he asked in noticeably tired and annoyed voice.

''I'm scared''

Numbuh 1 took time to adjust, rubbed his eyes and yawned: ''Of what?''

Numbuh 3's eyes started to water again, Numbuh 1 noticed it through his misty eyes and finally was fully awake.

''Don't be afraid, those are just branches. Besides, Numbuhs 5 and 4 are working on the truck. We decided to change, 'cause we need Numbuh 2 for the morning, and they made me go to sleep...''

''But, but, what about the creaky floor...?'' she asked shivering.

''Nonsense, Numbuh 3, it's probably Numbuh 2 or, whichever-'' but he was cut of, by something, thrown at the truck, what made a really scary noise. ''Erm... I'll go check it.'' Numbuh 1 went to the door and Numbuh 3 griped a pillow, afraid to be left alone. Fortunately for Numbuh 3, and unfortunately for Numbuh 1, the doors were mysteriously locked. Numbuh 1 tried to open them again, but it was no use. He went back to Numbuh 3.

''Are the doors locked..?'' she asked.

''Positive. But I'm not sure why, though. Maybe Numbuhs 4 and 5 have something to do with it...''

''Well, can it wait till tomorrow?'' Numbuh 3 asked.

''Err... sure.'' He said and got back into bed.

''... um, Numbuh 1, what if someone has kidnapped them and locked us up, so we can't get away or save them...?'' Numbuh 3 worried.

Nigel sighed and turned to her side, put his arms around her and let Numbuh 3 rest her head against his chest: ''Negative. We have Numbuh 2.'' With this he drifted off to sleep and Numbuh 3 finally, yet slowly, fell asleep in his arms.

(me: hey, guys. I wonder what's with the door... what do u think? DON'T STOP HERE!!)


	4. Chapter 4

text in_ italics _- thoughts

disclaimer: None of_ The Codename: Kids Next Door _characters belong to me, so yeah -u got it anyway.

**THE HORROR MOVIE...**

''Numbuh 1…'' – Nigel heard someone call him through his dreams. _Huh?_ – He darted up from sleeping and found Numbuh 2 shaking him.

''Numbuh 1, we have a problem.''

''What is it, Numbuh 2?'' – He asked yawning.

''When I woke up, the doors were locked, so I took _G.U.M.M.B.O.(Gooey Unlocking Mush Maximizes Break-Out) _and fortunately it worked! But when I got outside, Numbuhs 4 and 5 were nowhere to be found!! I searched for some clues,'' he sighed,'' but then I found out that they had only done half the work on the truck, plus I found some strange footsteps and dragging traces, that stopped at the middle of the beach... I think, they're trapped somewhere in Puerto Rico, 'cause I found _this_ tossing on the ground.'' Said Numbuh 2 handing Nigel a piece of paper.

''Send me a couple of-... unusually great-... Puerto Rico,-... Crystal Andreas...'' he read the piece.

''Maybe we should look for more pieces of this, 'cause all I understand is that this so-called-Crystal Andreas wants someone to send a couple of something unusually great to Puerto Rico... or... something...'' Nigel mumbled and tried to pull out his other hand, which still was around the sleeping Numbuh 3. But She grabbed his hand and hugged it (probably thinking that it was her rainbow monkey), causing him to fall next to her. Numbuh 1 blushed.

''Heey, what is Numbuh 3 doing next to u?'' Hoagie asked suspicious and raised a brow.

''Ehehe...,''Nigel laughed nervously, blushing madly, ''I-it isn't how it looks like, she-she was... scared. I-''

''Riiight. Like I would fall for such a lame excuse,'' Numbuh 2 teased,'' NIGEL AND KUKI SITTING IN A TREE K.I.S.S.I.N.G.!!''

''Numbuh 2!! Knock it off!!'' Numbuh 1 was really embarrassed. Numbuh 3 woke up.

''Huh? What am I -'' but she was cut off by Numbuh 2:'' NIGEL AND KUKI SITTING IN A TREE, K.I.S.S.I.N.G.!''

''...Am not!'' Numbuh 3 protested blushing.

''NUMBUH 2! We have more important things to do!''

''Now. Numbuh 3, u'll go to the beach and search for pieces of **this** paper,'' he said handing her the piece, '' me and Numbuh 2 are going to fix the truck. Come back in 3hrs.''

''But, where's Numbuh 4? And Numbuh 5?''

''We have no time – go!'' with this they went off and left Numbuh 3 dumbfounded.

''Oh well... lalla-la-lala...'' – she smiled and skipped to the beach.

''How are we going to find them, Numbuh 1?''

''As much, as I'd hate this situation, Numbuh 2, we need to communicate moon base, so they would send every Kids Next Door operative to find our teammates. We must find them before it's too late.''

* * *

3hrs later:

''Numbuh 2, how does it look like?''

''Another 5 minutes and were off to the sky's!!'' Numbuh 2 informed triumphal.

''Well done, Numbuh 2!''

''Oh, hey guys!'' Numbuh 3 came up.

''Did u find anything?''

''No''

''Ugh,-'' Numbuh 1 was cut off

''Okay. Were done!'' Numbuh 2 said proudly.

''Great. Let's get in,'' Nigel shut the door, ''Kids Next Door – let's move out!''

''Aye, aye, captain!''

As fast, as they got outside the Bermuda triangle, Nigel contacted moon base to notify code X-73.

Every Kids Next Door operative was heading to Bermuda triangle. The most of them landed on Puerto Rico, where, supposedly, Numbuhs 4 and 5 had to be. Few sectors also checked out other islands, but the rest of sector V rushed to the main area.

* * *

''Status, Numbuh 86! ''

''We have searched everywhere. I'm sorry, Numbuh 1.-''

''SORRY?! We're supposed to find them! RESEARCH!''

''WE ALREADY DID the research, u dumb boy!''

''Then... We-we found this piece of paper, it says that Crystal Andreas wants someone to send her a couple of something unusually great to Puerto Rico. And-''

''Hmm... '' Numbuh 86 took out a phone-communicator,'' Sectors R through U, I repeat – sectors R through U – search for Crystal Andreas!''

''Numbuhs 1, 2 and 3 – take a ship together with sector A and search through the sea!''

* * *

''Hello, fellow operatives. I'm Numbuh 70 – the leader of sector A. I'm sorry for ur teammates, we're doing everything, we can.''

''Let's go.'' Numbuh 1 said coldly.

''Um, sure.''

* * *

''Numbuh 3, dive in and report progress.''

''Fine.'' Kuki glared at Numbuh 1 while putting her paddle on.

''Just watch out for sharks.''

''I don't need u to tell me what to do!'' She angrily turned to the sea and dived in. Numbuh 1 seemed surprised.

''Nothing's here'' She reported, even though she saw some kind of an underwater base, which definitely wasn't KND's...

''Roger that, '' Numbuh 2 replied. '' Numbuh 73 – get her out.''

* * *

''Okay. This is the last place. Numbuh 3, u ready?''

''Yeah, yeah, whatever!''

_Hm... Numbuh 3 seemed somehow different..._''Err, ok.'' Numbuh 1 was slightly confused.

Numbuh 3 dived in and didn't even bother to look around. She waited for 5 seconds and reported: ''All clear.''

''Roger.'' ''Oh, wait, Numbuh 3! There's a giant shark on ur left! Quick, get out!'' Numbuh 2 shouted.

Numbuh 3 didn't do anything to get out faster than the other times, but the shark simply swam past her not noticing Numbuh 3 even though they almost touched.

''That's weird...'' Numbuh 1 raised a brow as Numbuh 3 got back into the ship.

''Are u okay?'' Numbuh 1 asked.

''Of course I'm fine!! Stop worrying about me, idiot!!'' she was furious.

_Hmm... t-this isn't like her..._- Numbuh 1 kind of freaked out – he had always thought she was that cute, childish and nice girl, who loved toys, tea parties and stuff, but maybe he was wrong...

''Erm...'' was all that came out of his mouth. But then he took a closer look on her... _How is that possible, that the shark didn't even notice her... hmm... human body is warm, after all..._ he raised a brow. _But... how...? If only..._ Nigel took a step closer. He looked in her eyes... _That's right! She's a robot! Only robots have so clear, glass eyes! And they have no blood, after all!_

Numbuh 1 didn't waste any time, he pushed the robot to the ground and held her down. ''Where's. Numbuh. 3!?''

She struggled and Numbuh 1 knew he couldn't hold her down for long, 'cause he wasn't as strong as the robot.

''Numbuh 1! What has gotten into u?!'' Hoagie ran to him.

''She's a robot! Hold her down!!'' Nigel exclaimed.

''Numbuhs 74 and 75! Help him!'' declared Numbuh 70

Numbuh 1 turned to the ocean. ''Numbuh 86! Get here immediately! And do another research. This time for,'' he paused, '' Numbuh 3.'' And turned off the phone. Looking afar, watching the sea, which calmed him down, Numbuh 1 was disturbed by his phone ringing. Thinking, it was 86, he got really annoyed: ''**What the**-''

''Well hello, Nigel! Is that how u greet me?!'' He was wrong - it was Lizzy.

''U KNOW, U HAVEN'T GOT ME ON A DATE LIKE... FOR 2 WEEKS NOW! U HAVEN'T PAID ME ANY ATTENTION! HOW DO U IMAGINE US TOGETHER, IF U DON'T EVEN CALL ME!?''

''e-'' but Lizzy just wouldn't let him talk...

''DO U KNOW HOW MUCH TIME I HAVE FOOLED AWAY, WAITING FOR UR PHONE CALL?! WELL U KNOW WHAT, UR A BIG, BAD... BOYFRIEND! AND IF U AREN'T DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT, THEN WE'RE OVER!!''

Nigel held the phone a little aside from his ear. He could hear everything perfectly. And it made him. Angry. ''WELL FINE!!'' he shouted and smashed the phone. Holding his head in his hands, he didn't know what do anymore. It was driving him crazy. All that had happened. His fellow operatives one by one had gotten in danger. Luckily Numbuh 2 was still here, but what if they had gotten into... something more than just danger...? ''No!'' _U need to get a grip, Nigel Uno..._

_Yes!_

At this moment Numbuh 86 and a bunch of other operatives ran to capture robot-Numbuh3.

Numbuh 1 sighed and went to Hoagie: '' Numbuh 2! We're going underwater!'' he pushed a button on his watch and _S.U.B.S.T.A.N.D.A.R.D(Super Underwater Boat Swims Terrifically At Nautical Defenses And Rarely Decompresses) _appeared waiting for them. They jumped in and got to Puerto Rico. Hoagie opened the hatch and breathed in the fresh air. Nigel was trying to figure out how to find his teammates, when a brief earthquake surprised them. Numbuh 2, in this process, accidentally pushed a button that activated Kids Next Door space laser.

''Oops...''

Numbuh 1 smacked himself in face: ''Numbuh 2!''

The laser shoot in sea – few meters away from them and an underwater base greeted them.

_An underwater base...?_ Nigel was suspiciously struck. The robot-Numbuh 3 didn't report about anything like that... _Well of course-_ But the laser shot caused a big wave to crash in their direction. The wave was so big, it simply washed _S.U.B.S.T.A.N.D.A.R.D_ away and they crashed somewhere underwater.

_The underwater base! _– Nigel saw, they had crashed open some kind of cage. He took a closer look and saw someone struggling in it.

''Numbuh 2! Its Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 4! Their tied to the cage – get them out!'' He declared.

''Yeah, but we can't get Numbuh 4 out! His cage doesn't have a scratch on it and the submarine is dead!'' Hoagie panicked, but a huge DCFDTL's robot crashed few feet away from them, apparently knocked down by the same wave, and crashed open Numbuh 4's cage.

''Oh no, how could that get wrong?!'' Numbuh 1 heard them say in their usual unison as they found out what happened. Hoagie smirked: ''Well, that's now settled.''

Both Nigel and Numbuh 2 got out of the submarine to get Numbuhs 4 and 5. As they untied them, another submarine of KND's appeared.

_Numbuh 86!_ Hoagie helped Wally to get in the submarine.('cause he still couldn't swim!)

* * *

''Numbuh 5! Ur okay.''

''Yeah, u freaked us to death!'' Hoagie said concerned.

''Sure, boss! Boy, I'm glad to see u, Numbuh 5 thought u guys would never find us!''

''Erm, was Numbuh 3 with u?''

Abby seemed surprised: ''Numbuh 3? Numbuh 5 hasn't seen her the whole time, don't say, she's missin' too!''

''Why, I'm gonna beat the crud out of 'em! - **I can't swim!!**''

Numbuh 1 smirked and shook is head, Numbuh 86 cut in:'' Well, get into ur stupid vehicle already and go to the moon base! They say they've tracked Numbuh 3. Now! _We'll_ deal with the delightful dorks!''

Numbuh 1 nodded: '' Speed on it, Numbuh 2!''

* * *

Few hrs later:

''Oh, c'mon, Numbuh 1! We've looked almost everywhere! Numbuh 5 say's: she ain't here!''

''Yeah, Numbuh 1!'' Hoagie agreed.

Numbuh 1 sighed: ''Okay. We split up here and if we find nothing... we get back to the moon base... Numbuh 4 – u go to the left. Numbuhs 2 and 5 – on the right. I'll go alone.''

They nodded and split up. Nigel entered the middle cave. It was dark, but further it seemed to become a little lighter. He heard a strange voice... no... voices, actually... _The Delightful Dorks!_ Nigel cautiously looked in direction of the voices and saw Numbuh 3 hanging on a rope, and the DCFDTL were about to cut it, so she'd fall in a pool, full of mad, hungry principals(everybody knows that principals are cannibals that love to eat children brain!!). _Oh, no... _

Numbuh 1 knew he had to do something, so he dropped his weapon, clenched his fists and jumped.

''What is the meaning of this?!'' They were surprised and angry, as Numbuh 1, luckily, caught Numbuh 3 and they fell in another cave beneath them, but the ground under them cracked and they made another fall.

''Numbuh 1!'' Numbuh 3 smiled, happily surprised. Nigel hugged her close: ''Numbuh 3! Are u okay?'' but he regretted his words remembering robot-Numbuh 3's reaction to everything he said. Biting his lip, he hoped she would be her usual self...

But Numbuh 3 just smiled and wrapped her arms around him:'' Oh, I'm okay now!''

Nigel sighed in relief and rested his head on her shoulder for a moment. Her worried look and fragile body made Numbuh 3 beautiful in his eyes. Still biting his lip, Numbuh 1 decided on something he might regret – he leaned in. Closer… Their lips were about to touch… and kissed her.

He didn't feel much of the kiss, because he thought Kuki would push him off, so Numbuh 1 quickly pulled away. '' I- I'm sorry...'' He stood.

Meanwhile, sector V had kicked some Delightful butts and Numbuh 4 threw a rope for them to climb up.

Numbuh 3 was left puzzled, yet no-one saw that little smile for a short moment, playing on her blushing face...

(me: Sorry again for all those spelling and grammar mistakes. You might want to tell me, if there are some major ones! :D See ya, guys.)


	5. Chapter 5

text in_ italics _- thoughts

disclaimer: None of_ The Codename: Kids Next Door _characters belong to me, so yeah, u got it anyway.

**THE HORROR MOVIE...**

''Ugh! Ah can't believe we 'ave to rot 'ere!!'' Numbuh 4 complained about attending Numbuh 362's _stupid_ birthday party.

''Calm down, Numbuh 4! At least we have a day off!'' Numbuh 5 pointed out.

'' 'ell... if u put it that way... yer right!'' he said opening the 7th soda can today.

Numbuh 5 took a look around: Numbuh 1 was sleeping on a pillow, Numbuhs 3 and 2 were talking to Robo-Bradley(Numbuh 6) and Numbuh 4... well... he disappeared somewhere.

* * *

Girl, who span _the bottle_, exclaimed:'' Numbuh 1 aaand...,'' She did another spin,'' Numbuh 86!!'''

''What?! I'm not going to do this!'' Numbuh 86 crossed her arms.

''But u have to!''

''No. Boys are disgusting. Besides – the bottle is more towards Numbuh 2 than me!'' Numbuh 86 pointed out and crossed her arms.

''Eww! He's a guy!'' Girl said grossed out.

''Well then do another spin!''

''Uh, okay.'' The bottle landed on 86 again, but before the others noticed, she quickly turned it.

''Oh, alright, it's Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 3 then.''

Kuki blushed.

Numbuhs 2 and 5 started to laugh madly. Abby poked Numbuh 1:'' Wake up, lover boy!''

''Huh, what..?'' Nigel asked, confused.

''Ur going in a closet with Numbuh 3!!'' The girl exclaimed.

''What? Why?'' He asked puzzled, as they dragged them to the nearest closet.

''We're playing 7 minutes in heaven! Now get in!'' Numbuhs 2 and 5 threw them inside and locked the door.

''What?! But I wasn't playing!'' Numbuh 1 protested banging on the door.

Numbuh 5 giggled and walked away:'' Everything's under control, chief!''

''But... I'm ur leader! U can't do this to me!!'' But they were gone already.

''Well this is stupid!'' He said looking down.

''Oh, don't worry. It's not like they'll know we did nothing! Let's just **pretend** we did!'' Numbuh 3 came up with a solution, smiled and hugged her new Posh Party Rainbow Monkey, who replied with a sigh.

''I... don't know...'' Numbuh 1 mumbled trying to unlock the door, but without success. '' Now what if I... no, no... But then what if... no. OH, but then... UGH!''

''Numbuh 3! I can't find a way to get us out!'' Kuki didn't answer, so it got uncomfortable for him, as he stood against the wall:'' Well this is stupid!!'' Nigel slide down to floor. He kicked the wall of the closet and a secret passage way appeared. None of them noticed it for a while, until Numbuh 1 took a look around the closet – maybe there was a way out... :'' Hmm... now what if we explored the secret passage over there?'' Nigel pointed. He shook his head:'' SECRET PASSAGE?!'' they said in unison and exchanged looks. Numbuh 1 immediately stood up and took a look at it. Numbuh 3 followed, but the wall closed behind them and they fell in water surrounded by complete darkness... Nigel felt Kuki clinging on his arm and took out his flashlight.

''...Oh no... No, no, no, no...! This can't be! My Posh Party Rainbow Monkey!! Where did it go?! Oh, no!!'' She frantically tried to find it in sewage.

''W-what are u doing? It's crazy, u won't be able to find it.''

Kuki now was tearing her hair:'' I... I... I lost him... how... I...lost him...I-'' She broke in tears _no... _This couldn't be...

''This isn't happening, this isn't happening!!'' she mumbled shutting her eyes.

Nigel was sick of this. Kuki was getting on his nerves... how can she care so much for a stupid toy, when she should worry about getting out of here ALIVE!(?!)

But maybe he was like this, because he never got to play... he never got a chance to get attached to anything particular...

_Hmm... strange._ –

''My Rainbow Monkey!!'' Numbuh 3 jumped in the cold sewage for it. She hugged her Posh Party Rainbow Monkey tightly and tears of joy were forming in her eyes. Nigel hit himself in head and told Kuki to start going. But there was something about that Rainbow Monkey... something... jealousy, perhaps?

They wandered in tunnels for half an hour. The tunnels seemed to have no end. But if there was a way inside... _there must be a way outside!_

''Wait! I can smell it!''

''What?''

''Rainbow Monkeys! They're... THEY'RE THIS WAY!!'' Kuki said and started to run even thought the water made her movement even slower than walking.

''Where are u going?'' Nigel re-asked her when Numbuh 3 was climbing up to another tunnel.

''I can smell them! They are outside... somewhere... this way!'' Kuki went to the left, where path divided.

''Are u sure?'' Numbuh 3 didn't answer.

* * *

''Can we rest yet?'' Kuki's slow movement, breathing and posture showed her exhaustion.

Nigel sighed. Where could they possibly rest at a tunnel, full of sewage that went till his stomach or even higher in various places? No to mention the stream. ''Uh... fine.'' Numbuh 1 decided to stop for a while, since he also had to regain strength and energy.

Nigel looked down at himself. He was all dirty and wet. Except his jumper was rather clean and dry.

Kuki was shivering, since the water wasn't warm at all. All of her clothing was entirely wet and dirty (she was wearing a Rainbow Monkey T–shirt instead of her usual green jumper). The Posh Party Rainbow Monkey was in the same state, but Kuki didn't let go of it.

''Hey...'' Nigel noticed her shivers, _Numbuh 3 probably can hardly stand the coldness..._, and pulled off his jumper revealing a red shirt, ''Take this.'' He helped Kuki up from sitting in sewage and pulled his jumper on her. She instantly hugged the warm piece of clothing, smiled and snuggled up to Nigel to keep him warm as well.

''We can go now...'' Kuki said sadly and sniffed the air. Even though she was still exhausted, she knew they'd get sick if they won't start moving now.

* * *

''Here!'' Kuki motioned him to climb up, '' Now just a few steps and...'' Kuki froze.

''There is... no way out...'' Kuki sat down submitting defeat. How could her senses betray her...?!

She started to cry. She had tormented all the way here to find a dead end...

Her tears wouldn't stop and Nigel felt, if he won't calm her down, the short, waterless tunnel, where they were in, wouldn't be dry anymore.

Nigel knelt down, put his arms around her and whispered in her ear: '' It's ok, Kuki, we'll find a way out... Shush... Don't cry.'' He blushed and gave her an awkward peck on cheek. Her cries seemed to lessen.

''We'll... We'll go back from where we started, I'm sure they must've noticed that we're lost...''

/MEANWHILE:

'' Don't cha think they're in there for too long, Numbuh 2?'' Numbuh 5 asked and drank more punch, and Numbuh 4 popped up from a couch.

''Naah, - oh look – they're watching Batman!!''

''Man, Batman sucks!''

''Nu-uh! Did u see what he did to Superman in previous episode?''

/BACK TO NUMBUHS 1 & 3:

''No, silly, I'll just call _H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. (Hare Inspired Piston Powered Ingenious Exoskeleton Hops Over Parents)_!''

Nigel sat dumbfounded: ''...u had ur via walkie-talkie with u **ALL THE TIME**?!''

''Of course, silly!'' Numbuh 3 said as if it was obvious.

''THEN WHY DIDN'T U TELL ME?!'' Nigel was **really** angry now.

''Well u didn't ask...'' Kuki pointed out.

Nigel felt... well... really angry for sure. He hit his head against the wall of the tunnel. By the time Kuki called up H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P.

Numbuh 3 came closer to Numbuh 1.

''Stay away.'' His mood wasn't of the best. The least person he wanted to see now was her.

Numbuh 3 leaned in to return his jumper: '' Um... thanks Numbuh 1.''

Nigel wanted to say something, but was disturbed by H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. crashing in.

'' Yay! H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P.!'' Kuki jumped inside it and smiled. Numbuh 1, still angry and exhausted, held on it's back as they finally got out of there.

* * *

''Oh, hi guys!-''

''Ugh! Man, ur smellin'! What happened?'' asked Numbuh 5 holding her nose.

''Well, u'll never believe what happened!-''

''It's a long story – never mind!'' Numbuh 1 cut her and went to his room. _Exhausted..._

* * *

The next day Numbuh 3 didn't get out of her bed, she was sleeping with a terrible flu, Numbuh 1 also wasn't in his best shape. He was watching TV, but secretly his biggest wish was to sneak out and fight adult tyranny. And that would've worked multiple times too!, if only they hadn't locked down the tree house to keep Numbuh 1 inside while working on a mission...

_Boooooring...ZzZzZzZzzZzZZz..._

* * *

Numbuh 3 woke up sweating.

_Oh, no... Not again that terrible nightmare..._

Nightmares like this were hunting her since the last movie night. That... horror movie... it haunted her even when she was asleep... /sigh/

Numbuh 3 climbed out of her hospital bed, took her Red Rainbow Monkey and went to the kitchen.

* * *

''Hey, weren't u /cough/ supposed to be in ur bed?'' Nigel asked when she sat on the couch to watch TV. He couldn't hide his annoyance about yesterday, but he also couldn't be angry for such a long time...

''But it's the movie night, silly.''

''Movie night...'' Nigel repeated sarcastically and went to his room.

* * *

''Oh, no...! I-It's t-the same movie!!'' Numbuh 3 freaked out and covered her eyes. The same... the same movie that hunted her every night...

_Nooo... please make it stop... make it stop...!_

Kuki broke in tears.

_Not again..._

Numbuh 3 frantically tried to find the remote, but it was nowhere to be found. She then backed away from the TV.

_Oh, I'm just being silly... there is no such thing as the Blood Red Death Rainbow Monkey... _

_It's silly... _

Kuki giggled and went to her room. She had to cross a dark corner and the fact that Nigel wasn't anywhere close made her feet froze – she couldn't move, her heart pounded 10 times faster than normal...

Biting her lip, she ran to Numbuh 1's room – it was the closest.

She knocked on the door, hoping he'd still be awake, but she got no response.

''Numbuh 1..? Numbuh 1! Please – open the door, please...''

Still no response.

''Numbuh 1... Please... please...'' tears streamed down her face, she heard a crack behind her back and her nerves didn't make it – Kuki fainted.

* * *

Nigel yawned and looked at the time – 4 a.m.

He changed in his regular clothes and went to the kitchen. Something in the other side of his door obstructed him. He pushed the door harder and found Numbuh 3 sleeping on the ground.

_What the..._ Nigel noticed the switched on TV and the mess in the room.

''Oh... it was u...'' Numbuh 1 had heard someone screaming his name, but he thought that was just a nightmare.

He sighed, turned off the TV and carried Kuki to her room. She looked so fragile and innocent when he laid her down.

_This never has been so... strange with Lizzy... _Numbuh 1 thought as he kissed her forehead. She smiled in her sleep. Sighing he went to the kitchen for a glass of water.

He yawned and was going back to his room to sleep, but he heard Numbuh 3 screaming and went to check her.

Numbuh 1 opened the door and saw her awaken, breathing heavily. Her eyes reflected fear, she was holding her hand over her head, trying to recover. He sat next to her and told Numbuh 3 to drink the water.

''What happened?''

''T...T...th...''. She couldn't speak. Kuki looked at him helpless and hugged a pillow.

''Ur shaking.''

''I'll get u some more water'' Numbuh 1 said opening the door.

''W-wait! Don't leave...''

He turned around looking at the floor.

''Sure.'' He went to hug her and Kuki put her arms around him: '' It was the Horror movie... /sniff/ that... horrible movie... /sniff/ please tell me there is no Blood Red Death Rainbow Monkey...'' tears slid down her face.

Nigel hugged her even closer, whispered in Numbuh 3's ear:'' Obviously not. There is no Rainbow Monkey that could hurt u or anyone else. Kids Next Door would never let that happen. Try to fall asleep – u'll be better in the morning.''

Kuki hanged her head and laid down. She pulled the cover over them and turned her back against him, trying to fall asleep. Numbuh 1 put his hand around her.

_No one will know... till sunrise..._

* * *

Numbuh 3 turned back to Nigel. He was sitting on the edge of her bed, examining Kuki's room.

''Are u sure?''

Nigel was surprised she was awake.

''Ye-''but he was cut off by Kuki kissing him on lips. He left puzzled. Kuki looked at him with sad eyes and Nigel gave up – those eyes were to damn cute. He smirked and started to tickle her: ''Why, u, little...!'' but Kuki ran away from him and opened her via walkie-talkie:'' Well, H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P., do u have the tape?''

Nigel was confused. _What tape?... _

''Numbuh 3! What –''

''Oh, I didn't have a camera back then, but this was a great ''first'' kiss, so I got it on tape.'' She smiled. Nigel was shocked:'' WHAT?! Numbuh 3, u are not going to show that tape to anyone, are u?''

Numbuh 3 avoided answering and bit her lip blushing.

''Numbuh 3, u must give me that tape!''

''No.'' Kuki giggled and ran from him

''Numbuh 3, give me the tape!'' Nigel chased her.

''No.''

''Aha – I've got u now.''

''Well if u think, I'm going to give u the tape, ur wrong.'' She said crossing her arms. But Numbuh 1 was already behind her back, smiling devilishly. He jumped and they fell on her bed, Nigel on top.

''Now give me the tape, or I-''They heard the door open – it was sunrise already.

''Oh, no.'' Numbuh 1 mumbled, took the tape and quickly got off of her, but his hands still held Numbuh 3 down.

''What the?!'' Numbuh 4 was confused.

Numbuh 2 came in the picture:'' What were u guys doing?''

''We... we-''

''Numbuh 5, u will never guess what-'' Numbuh 1 put his hand over Kuki's mouth:'' Ehehe... s-she has a temperature – don't listen to her.''

Numbuh 5 looked suspiciously. '' Hmm... Oh, well, guys – pizza's here!'' Numbuh 5 exclaimed hearing the doorbell.

''Oh, yeah! I'm starving!''

''Mei too!''

As soon as the door closed and they were alone in the room again, Kuki snatched the tape from Nigel's hands and ran to the door:'' Hey, Numbuh 5!'' but Nigel was faster and he closed the door, standing in front of them: ''Ur not going anywhere with that tape...'' he said coming closer as Kuki backed away, guarding her tape. Nigel took another step closer, Kuki took another away. Soon she was back up against the wall with no escape and Nigel was holding her down. Kuki came up with an idea:'' Ugh, fine I'll give u the tape, but then u must promise u'll come with me and my family to the lake, without any weapons or fighting adult tyranny.''

Nigel sighed, annoyed:'' Fine, just give me the tape.''

''Oh and one more thing.'' Kuki wasn't going to give up her tape, so she used _plan B – film another._ She gave a sign to H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P., cupped Numbuh 1's face, tiptoed and locked her lips with his, what he greatly allowed. They heard a bowl smash on the floor and turned around. In a doorway stood Numbuh 4, his jaw dropped. Numbuhs 1 and 3 were caught.

Numbuh 1 tried to find a way to get them out of the situation, but Numbuh 4 cut him off:'' They put **anchovy **on the pizza...'' and ran back to the kitchen for water.

_**END**_

(me: ok – here it is. Wow, I never thought that one horror movie could end like this... oh, well - Thanks, guys! I love the reviews!;) )


End file.
